You Promised Jack!
by Leanne1402
Summary: Jack's gone again! How will Ianto cope and will he ever forgive Jack? Song lyrics relating to situations used throughout the story. Rated T to be safe. Chapter 4 rewritten and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first Fan Fic so I'm sorry if it's rubbish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the songs that I use the lyrics to in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ianto walked into the Hub. Looking around he couldn't see Jack anywhere. 'Jack?' he called. No reply. Ianto thought he was probably sleeping. Thinking about it, it didn't seem as if it would be the truth as Ianto (who had slept with Jack on a number of occasions) knew Jack slept very little, he was also a light sleeper so wouldn't the alarms have woken Jack up from his slumbers? Ianto went to Jack's little room he had, thinking of how he would wake the older man.

Ianto soon realised he would not need to wake Jack. Jack wasn't there. The bed was made which meant it had not been slept in – Jack was not one for making beds. Ianto went to Jack's office and sat at his desk. There sat an envelope with Ianto's name written in Jack's perfect writing. Ianto wearily opened it, hoping that it would be the complete opposite of what his instinct said it was. He read the note and tears fell from his eyes.

_Ianto_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I found my Doctor again, I hope that this time, he will be able to fix me. I know that i promised I wouldn't leave again but please understand that this is something I have waited for for so long! Just know this, I love you. I have for a long time and I have never had the courage to tell you. I love you now and I will always love you. Please take care of yourself and Torchwood._

_Jack_

Ianto sat there on the sofa for a while. Thoughts running through his mind. When did Jack go? Why did he tell him he loved him on paper? Why has he never told Ianto he loved him before? How long was he going to be gone and why did he ask him to take care of Torchwood? Surely that was Gwen's job after all, she was second-in-command. There were only two of them now. Since Tosh and Owen died there had not been any new recruits. Jack was planning on bringing in a new medic and someone smart enough to understand Tosh's complex computer system and update it – none of the team could understand it very well. Ianto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the alarms sound that would let him know Gwen was entering. He didn't even hear he speak at first until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Ianto, where's Jack?' Gwen asked him. All Ianto could manage was 'Gone'. He felt another tear escape his eye and soon he was sobbing in Gwen's arms. 'He promised he wouldn't leave again. He told me he loved me in that letter' he handed the letter to Gwen and she read it. They sat there for a while, silent, until Gwen spoke. 'Well we better get some new recruits then', she smiled gently at Ianto, 'after all we just about managed with three of us, now there's two of us we need more people'. Ianto smiled back and agreed.

* * *

What do you guys think so far? Please review so I know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for your reviews and subscribing to the story, it made me smile and I was having such a bad day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the songs that I use the lyrics to in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

6 months on

Ianto was in the club, he was dancing and singing along to the lyrics he felt he could relate to. _You should have known better than to leave too long without you baby. You should have know better 'cause I'm doin' real good without you lately. _Ianto was dancing with his new boyfriend, James, they had met through Ianto's sister, who knew James had taken a liking to Ianto the first time they met. James muttered something into Ianto's ear and with a smile Ianto said 'Lets go'. They left the club hand in hand with a smile on their faces.

Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. He needed a drink and fast, he walked into the nearest club and sat down and started to drink his drink. Once he had finished he stepped outside and wrapped himself up in his greatcoat. It was cold. Too cold. He looked over and saw two people making out to the left of the Hub. 'Lucky people' Jack thought. It made him think of how long it had been since had had any action and was hoping Ianto would be in the Hub. As he walked past the couple he heard the voice that he knew and loved so well; 'Jack?'.

'Ianto' Jack grinned as he turned around. His smile vanished when he realised that Ianto had been one of the pair he had just walked past. Ianto saw Jack when he turned around, his blue eyes, gorgeous brown hair and the infamous grin and instantly fell in love with him again. He knew that he wasn't going to let Jack back into his heart and he told himself not to let that happen. 'W-w-when did you get back?' Ianto stammered as his heart beat raced faster than it had ever done before. 'Oh about 30 minutes ago. It's so good to see you Yan' Jack replied, hugging his lover. The two shared the embrace until being interrupted by a coughing noise. Breaking apart they looked over at James who said with a smile 'well aren't you going to introduce me then'. Jack walked over and shook the man's hand 'Captain Jack Harkness' he grinned 'and who might you be' he said with a wink. 'James O'Connor' he replied 'my boyfriend' added Ianto noting the disappointment in Jack's face. James smiled at Ianto and turned back to Jack 'how do you know Ianto?' he asked. Before Jack could reply Ianto said 'he's my boss', James looked at Jack and said 'are you sure? I mean don't get me wrong I do believe you its just I don't remember any of my bosses hugging their employees'. 'There aren't many people working for me' Jack said 'I like to be friends with my employees, they work better' he winked at Ianto who blushed and said 'I think it's time we went, see you in the morning Jack'. 'Yeah see you in the morning' Jack replied 'nice meeting you James' he said to his former lover's new partner. 'You too' James replied before grabbing Ianto's hand and walking off.

Jack stood there and watched the two men walk away from him. Once they had gone he turned and walked into the Hub. Switching on the radio he started singing along to the song, changing the words slightly so it related to how he was feeling. _'And I dont know why he had to go. And I don't know where to turn or how to heal this heartbreak'._ It was true. Captain Jack Harkness was heartbroken at the fact that the man he loved, yes loved, Ianto Jones had found someone else while he was gone.

* * *

Please review. I like to know what you think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thought I would add this one on now as I probably wont be writing much in the next week. Very busy with coursework and school production.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the songs that I use the lyrics to in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

1 week later

Ianto was sitting looking out across the bay. He had been thinking. Since he had fallen back in love with Jack he couldn't leave James hanging. But he needed someone. Someone like James to be there for him.

James was out for a jog, listening to his iPod he sang along. _'cause you don't really love me, you just keep me hanging on. You don't really need me you just keep me hanging on'. _James knew Ianto was in love with Jack again. As soon as his lover set eyes on the man James could tell his feelings were still there. He had to accept he was loosing the man he loved. He ran into someone. 'oh I'm so..' he began to say 'don't worry about it, James right?' Jack said. 'Yeah. Er. Hi Jack. How are you' James stuttered. Jack grinned and James felt a fluttery feeling inside him. 'I'm fine thank you and yourself?'. James blushed at how nice the man was. He was everything Ianto had described him to be, right down the the amazing smile which now made him go weak at the knees as well as it did Ianto. 'Like the song choice' Jack grinned again, making James feel dizzy, 'I. Er. Like the song.' James tried to think of a different excuse to the real reason why he was singing the song. He was singing it because he felt like that with Ianto, but he wasn't going to tell Jack that, it was obvious Jack loved Ianto and James didn't want to loose Ianto just yet. Not to Jack anyway. 'I normally listen to songs that relate to my life' Jack laughed, 'makes me realise that I'm not the only one going through what I am'. James sighed. That was why he was listening to it. Did Jack know the real reason? Could he see though James' lies? 'So what you listening to recently then?' James asked, hoping to learn how Jack felt so he could use it against him. 'Oh just stuff...' Jack trailed off. 'What are the songs about Jack?' James interrogated. Jack really didn't want to tell this man, but damn he was good at getting things out of people. 'Heartbreak stuff....' Jack looked down. James understood immediately, Jack really missed Ianto, he was heartbroken. James smiled to himself. 'Oh.. right, well I best be off, Ianto will be wondering where I am' James smiled at Jack innocently, noticing how it killed the older man inside hearing about Ianto and another man. 'Right' Jack said as James jogged off, 'James...' James turned round 'Yes Jack?' James asked, he had no idea what Jack would say. 'How's Ianto?' Jack asked. 'He's good, haven't seen him like this in. Well. Ever really' James lied., Ianto was much happier with Jack and James knew it. James watched as Jack died a little more inside. 'Well bye.' James said and jogged on with a smile on his face.

* * *

Please keep reviewing. I'll try and write more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not happy with this one, couldn't think of what to write. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the songs that I use the lyrics to in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

James walked into the house and naturally found Ianto cleaning. Coming up behind him he hugged him and kissed his cheek. 'Hey' Ianto said. 'Hey, you clean too much you know that?' James commented, getting hit by the cloth Ianto was using to clean with. 'Hey that smells!' James shouted jokingly 'what is that smell anyway?' Ianto burst into laughter 'you can tell that you don't do the cleaning around here' he laughed again at James' confused expression 'it's Wheelers' Ianto said 'Cleans wooden furniture' he explained. 'You confuse me with your technical cleaning products' James said 'but I love you'. James kissed his lover and was glad he kissed him back.

'I'm not going back to Jack. I gave him one chance and he blew it. I might as well try it with James, maybe I'll fall back in love with him'. Ianto thought to himself. This was highly unlikely as Ianto knew how hard it was to fall out of love with Jack Harkness. No this is wrong. Ianto couldn't keep James hanging. He would do it after he got back from work.

At the Hub...

Jack forced himself out of his bed and took a shower. He was just walking out of his office when he heard the alarms go as the cog door opened and Ianto walked in. Jack was about to go and talk to him when Gwen walked in. 'Morning Ianto, Morning Jack' she said before turning around and staring at Jack, 'Jack when did you get back?' she asked hugging him before pulling away and punching him. 'That's for leaving us' she said before walking away. Ianto looked at Jack briefly and followed her. The alarms went off once more and two people walked in, the female was laughing at something the male had said. Jack walked over to them. 'I'm Captain Jack Harkness' he said as shook their hands. 'Ah Gwen's told us about you' the male said. 'leaving them like that, especially Ianto. How could you do that to them? They're awesome'. Jack looked at the female who obviously agreed with her co-worker. 'That's over and done with now.' Jack said, suddenly feeling guilty about leaving Ianto like that.

Jack went up to his office and sat down at the desk. Watching his team on the CCTV he noticed Ianto wasn't himself. Something was definitely on his mind Jack thought.

Ianto was on his coffee round. He couldn't stop running through what he was going to say to James that night. 'Everything alright Ianto?' Gwen asked, Ianto smiled at her 'I'm fine Gwen, just tired that's all' he walked up to Jack's office to give him his coffee.

Ianto stopped just outside the door to Jack's office. He could hear singing. It was Jack, he could tell. He never knew Jack could sing but here he was listening to the man singing.

_'You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_Pardon the way that I stare._  
_There's nothing else to compare._  
_The sight of you leaves me weak._  
_There are no words left to speak,_  
_But if you feel like I feel,_  
_Please let me know that it's real._  
_You're just too good to be true._  
_Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby,_  
_And if it's quite alright,_  
_I need you, baby,_  
_To warm a lonely night._  
_I love you, baby._  
_Trust in me when I say:_  
_Oh, pretty baby,_  
_Don't bring me down, I pray._  
_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_  
_And let me love you, baby._  
_Let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true._  
_Can't take my eyes off you._  
_You'd be like Heaven to touch._  
_I wanna hold you so much._  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive._  
_You're just too good to be true._  
_Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby,_  
_And if it's quite alright,_  
_I need you, baby,_  
_To warm a lonely night._  
_I love you, baby._  
_Trust in me when I say:_  
_Oh, pretty baby,_  
_Don't bring me down, I pray._  
_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you'_

Jack closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard the familiar Welsh voice saying his name. He opened his eyes to see Ianto standing in the door of his office with a smile on his face. 'I didn't know you could sing' Ianto said still smiling. 'Yeah, well I don't normally sing, no-one else has heard me sing' Jack smiled back at Ianto. 'Why now?' Ianto asked 'and why that particular song. Of all the songs in the world Jack, past, present and future I would never have thought you would have picked that one to sing'. 'I like the lyrics' Jack said, taking the mug off coffee off of Ianto before taking a sip. 'Ah' Jack sighed 'I've missed this' he smiled at Ianto who smiled back, turned round and went to leave. 'Ianto' Jack said. Ianto turned round and raised an eyebrow questioningly 'can I talk to you for a minute' Ianto closed the office door and walked towards Jack 'what about?' he asked. Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto who had a confused look on his face. 'Is everything okay?' Jack asked. 'Everything's fine' Ianto said trying to cover the uncertainty in his voice, Jack noticed. 'Are you sure? You don't seem yourself today. Something on your mind you'd like to share?' Ianto thought about what to say to Jack, knowing that if he lied Jack would most certainly know. 'Is it James?' Jack asked after hearing the silence from Ianto. Ianto nodded. 'What has he done?' Jack said angrily thinking that James had done something to upset Ianto. 'Nothing' Ianto said quickly 'He's done nothing' he looked up at Jack and Jack saw the unhappiness in his former lover's eyes. 'What is it then? Ianto what's wrong. What is it?' Jack said starting to get concerned. 'I. I'm breaking up with James' Ianto said quietly. 'Really?' Jack said, Ianto looked at Jack 'I thought you would be happy, not surprised' he stated. 'Yan, It's just that James told me he'd never seen you happier when you were with him. I've already accepted that I've used all my chances with you and I don't expect you to let me back into your heart. But I do know that I love you and if your happy, then I'm happy, if your upset or something is on your mind then know that I will notice' Jack looked at Ianto and started thinking 'Jack.. you haven't finished, whatever you're thinking, say it' Ianto said.

'I know that you probably don't want me back in your life again but...' Ianto cut him off. 'I never said I didn't want you in my life Jack' Jack felt like a huge weight had lifted off of his heart 'I know but I just thought you wouldn't. I thought you would hate me after... after what I did to you' he looked down. 'I don't hate you Jack' Ianto said, Jack looked up 'You don't?' he questioned. 'No' Ianto replied 'I understand the reason why you did what you did'. Jack looked at Ianto 'You do?' Ianto nodded 'Yes. I know how you feel about being immortal. I know how much you wanted to find your Doctor and I know how important it was to you. I was glad that you at least left a message this time'. Ianto smiled at Jack, who smiled back although it wasn't Jack's usual smile, it had an essence of sadness to it. 'I didn't want to hurt you Ianto. I love you too much to ever hurt you purposely' Jack said with tears in his eyes 'I know Jack. I love you too' Ianto said, Jack looked at Ianto wondering if he had heard it right. 'Did you just say...?' Jack began 'Yes I did just say I loved you Jack' Ianto said 'but that doesn't mean a relationship is going to come out of this conversation' he watched as Jack's face fell 'I don't want to be in a relationship if I will be living in fear of the other person leaving. I don't think I could take living with the fear' Jack went to interrupt 'Ianto...' 'No Jack let me finish. The first time you left, I carried on, I was upset but I carried on, I had to, the team needed me and they certainly needed my coffee' Jack laughed 'The second time you left Jack, it was worse. Maybe it was because of the letter but I couldn't stand it. Ask Gwen. She was the one who found me after you left. I barely ate for a two weeks, one because I was too busy with Torchwood and two I just wasn't hungry.' Ianto paused and took in the worry on Jack's face before continuing. 'When I got together with James I started to eat again, I was so much happier. I actually got over you Jack. Then you came back and I bumped into you and all those feelings came flooding back. Then I remembered how I felt when you left and I just don't think I can take that anymore' Jack looked down trying to force back the tears that were forming. 'Go home Ianto. Go and talk to James and sort things out with him. Come back tomorrow and be your happy normal self kay?' Jack smiled at Ianto 'If your sure, sir' Ianto smiled. Jack chuckled. 'Just go'. Ianto walked out of the office, made a fresh pot of coffee, grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

**Please review. What do you want to happen? Ideas? If there's a good idea I might just used it. All credit will go to the person with the idea obviously.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anyn of the songs that I use the lyrics to in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was over. Ianto had ended it with James. He couldn't take it any more. All the lies. All the pretending. It was never going to happen. Ianto was never going to fall back in love with James. He loved Jack too much, Jack was just too perfect, even though he had broken his heart so many times before, he still was perfect to Ianto.

2 hours earlier

Ianto walked into the living room where James was sitting. 'James. We need to talk' Ianto said. James knew instantly what Ianto was about to do. 'I saw Jack earlier' James said. 'You did?' Ianto asked 'How is he?' 'He seemed happy' James said 'He was talking about how he was so happy he was free to do as he wished with people. He wasn't dragged down by a relationship' he lied. Watching Ianto look down, James thought he wasn't going to break up with him any more. James was wrong. 'What did you want to talk about?' James asked innocently. 'I. I can't do this any more' Ianto stuttered. 'Do what baby?' James asked reaching out and placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto shrugged it off. 'Us' he whispered. 'What do you mean?' James asked, trying to think of something to stop Ianto from ending it. 'I. I'm breaking up with you' Ianto said still whispering. 'It's Jack isn't it' James said trying to sound hurt. 'Your in love with him aren't you. Yan you said you were never going back to him.' Ianto's head shot up and looked at James 'don't call me that' Ianto said sternly. 'Call you what?' James asked innocently. 'You called me Yan' Ianto said 'You've never called me that before. That's what Jack used to call me'. James purposely called Ianto that name, hoping that it would comfort him, Ianto told him it did when Jack called him it. 'So you are in love with Jack. Your breaking up with me so you can go back to him. Ianto you said you were never going back to him'. Ianto looked at him 'I'm not breaking up with you so I can go back to Jack. I'm breaking up with you because I don't like keeping you hanging. I tried to fall back in love with you but I couldn't. I know I will love Jack but I wont go rushing back into his arms like he wants me to.' James gave up. He had no choice. Ianto had made up his mind and it was not going to change. 'As long as your happy' James said has he got up, kissed Ianto's cheek and went to their room to pack his things. As he did so a plan was brewing in his head...

Ianto laid on his bed and switched on the radio.

Meanwhile with Jack...

Jack shut down all the unneeded terminals and switched off the lights. He wasn't going out. He was staying in. He going to lay in his bed and listen to the radio. Sit there and think about Ianto. Sing along to some of the songs. This was Captain Jack Harkness. A depressed, immortal man who had lived for millennia, a man who had learned to move on from all of his many lovers and partners and yet he found it so hard to move on from Ianto. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Ianto. Jack flung himself on the bed and switched on the radio and laid there.

The music played in both rooms. Jack laughed 'perfect song for me' he said before he sang along.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought you would really go_

_I was blind but baby now I see_

_I broke your heart, now I know_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I didn't deserve you_

Jack was a fool. He knew Ianto would leave him if he went off with the Doctor. He still did it. He was not cured of his immortality and he was disappointed. He wanted to grow old with Ianto so he wouldn't have to live without him. He doesn't have him now.

_I'm dying without your love_

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me to_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

Ianto was laying on his bed listening to exactly the same radio station as Jack.

_Looking at the letter that you left_

He still had that letter Ianto remembered. Hidden in his drawer. He was keeping it. As a reminder of Jack's leaving. Hopefully this would keep him from going back to him.

Jack was listening to this song. It was surprising how much this song resembled his life right now.

_Well I'll give everything that I've got left_

_To show you I mean just what I said_

_I know I was such a fool_

_But I can't live without you._

Jack couldn't sing that song any longer. He thought about Ianto and how he just wanted to kiss him and tell him he couldn't live without him. He was breaking up with James, but Jack knew that he had lost the man he loved. If he hadn't left then things would be so much different. For starters he wouldn't be alone right now, Jack was sure that if he hadn't have left then there would be a certain young Welshman sharing the bed with him. Maybe they would be living together. Civil Partnership? Jack knew he couldn't hide from love the whole of immortal life. He had to live it as normally as he could. If he was with Ianto he would never leave again. Even when Ianto was old and grey, Jack would never leave him. He loved him too much.

A new song came on again Jack sang along.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was gonna tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

Jack felt so stupid. He loved Ianto. Why couldn't he have told him sooner. Did Ianto believe what he put in the note? Maybe he didn't and that's why he's gone and found someone new. Jack closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ianto was tired. He'd had a long day at work and then he broke up with James. He fell asleep as soon as he let himself.

Both men woke up almost simultaneously. The radio's were still playing and the words they both woke up were _I'm all out of love I'm so lost without you._

Jack felt tears in his eyes and made no attempt to hold them back. He curled up into a ball and cried. There was no way he could live without his lovely Welshman. He was going to have to find a way to get him back. But Ianto didn't trust Jack and he knew it. He would have to regain Ianto's trust.

Ianto realised that he couldn't live without Jack. Those 10 words made him realise that. He wasn't going to rush back into Jack's arms. He couldn't trust him yet.

* * *

**Please review. What do you want to happen? Ideas? If there's a good idea I might use it. All credit will go to the person with the idea obviously. The next two chapters will look at the two new recruits and how they came to be at Torchwood.**

**I'm going to start writing another story. It's going to be based after CoE and I will be introducing characters from old character's pasts and bringing back a character that was wrongly killed off. ;) I havn't got a name for it yet so if anyone can think of a name then message me. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been posting anything. Was in hospital with appendicitis. Then moved so didn't have internet. Been writing loads though. Here's the first of the new recruits. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sophie Rhodes woke up, turned off her alarm and rolled out of bed. Today was not a particularly good day for her. She had taken the day off so she didn't have to rush. She had to go out though, and she wasn't looking forward to what the outing entailed.

After eating breakfast, the usual boring toast and realising the most exciting aspect of her life was work, she set off. Not feeling up to any noise she turned the radio down and drove in silence until she reached her destination and got out of the car. Looking around she felt sick as she looked at the familiar building before walking inside.

Going through the usual routine, Sophie was running on auto. Going into the room with around 20 other people she sought out the person she was looking for. Seeing him she walked over and sat down. "Hey sweetheart, happy birthday" the man said smiling "thanks dad" Sophie said smiling back. She was good at pretending everything was okay. So good she could tell when people pretended to be okay when in reality they weren't. Ianto was one of those people. Sophie didn't like being here. She wished she could control what she remembered. She shouldn't be here. Not after what he did. But he was still her dad. She didn't visit much, just every so often. She didn't like seeing him too much.

_Sophie walked into the kitchen to see her dad washing his hands frantically in the sink. She looked over to see red liquid going down the drain. "What did you do to your hand dad?" she asked. "Oh nothing sweetheart" he replied. "So why is there blood on your hands?" she asked inquisitively. "I saw a cat that had been knocked over on my way home. It was still alive so I took it to the vets" he explained. Sophie left it there, not realising there was something a lot more sinister behind the blood on the hands._

"_Where's mum?" Sophie asked. "What was that love?" her dad asked. "Where's mum?" Sophie repeated. "Oh she's gone to stay with your nan for a few days in Liverpool, didn't she tell you?" he said quickly. It seemed strange because her mum hadn't mentioned anything to her. She normally would have._

_Sophie had something important to tell her mum. She had got her first job after finishing university. She had been offered a place at UNIT as a liaison officer. Her job was to liaise with and talk to UNIT's alliances and the Government. She went to her room and rang her nan. "Hey nan its Sophie... I'm good thank you how are you?... oh that's good, glad to hear your over the worst of it... the job hunting's gone great actually... yeah I've been offered a place at UNIT... I'm a liaison officer nan...thank you nan... can I talk to mum please? I want to tell her the news... that's strange... its just that dad told me she had gone to stay with you... oh well okay nan... I'll see you soon... love you too bye" Sophie put the phone down. She was confused. Why would her dad tell her her mum went to stay with her nan if she didn't. She wondered what she was hiding._

_3 days later there was a knock on the door. Sophie was the only one home so she got up and answered the door. There stood a police officer. "Good afternoon miss. Are you Sophie Rhodes?" the police officer asked. "Yes that's me can I help you?" Sophie silently wondered what it was he wanted. "My name is PC Andy Davidson. Can I come in for a minute please?" the officer said. "Er yeah sure come in". Sophie said letting the officer in. Gesturing for him to sit down she offered him a tea or coffee but he declined. This must be serious she thought. "When was the last time you saw your mum Miss Rhodes?" PC Davidson asked. "Errm four days ago" Sophie answered, wondering where this was going. "Did you wonder where she had got to?" he asked. "Well dad said she had gone to stay with nan in Liverpool but when I rang to talk to her and tell her about my new job nan said she wasn't there. She wasn't meant to be visiting. I wondered what dad was hiding but I never __really thought much about it" Sophie explained as the officer wrote it all down. "Has he been acting suspiciously at all in those past four days?" the officer asked and Sophie cast her mind back to the day she saw the blood on his hands. "There was blood on his hands a few days ago" she began, pausing, the officer nodded at her to continue "I asked what it was and he said he took a cat that had been run over to the vets, that's where the blood came from he said. He's been acting distant since then. Like he doesn't want to talk to me. What's this all about?" she asked beginning to get worried. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your mum's body has been found down an alley" the officer said watching Sophie's expression closely. "Do.. do you know what she died of?" Sophie asked shocked at where her mum actually was. "She died of multiple stab wounds, one to the back 5 to the chest. Seemed like somebody wanted her to stay dead. We suspected that your father was the one who killed her. Our suspicions have been backed up by what you have just told me." Just then the front door opened. "Sophie. I'm home" came her dad's voice. "Oh hello officer. What can we do for you?" he said as he walked in to the living room. Fear in his eyes when he saw the police officer who simply got up and walked over to him "Philip Rhodes, I am arresting you on suspicion of murdering Sally Rhodes. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" he said as he handcuffed Phil, who looked at Sophie with a guilty expression "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said as he was lead away by PC Davidson. "I'll keep you posted" he said as he lead her dad away._

_3 months later Sophie was sitting in the gallery watching her dad's trial. He kept looking at her and it made her sick. He had pleaded guilty and was sentenced to life imprisonment. She couldn't help the tears that fell. For her mum. For her family. For herself._

"How's the new job" Phil asked. "It's going great. I've made some good friends. My boss came back. The one that I never met. The one who was travelling" Sophie replied. "Remind me what you do again?" he said, "special ops" Sophie said knowing she couldn't tell him the extent of it. They continued talking until it was the end of visiting time. They said their goodbyes and Sophie left. Sitting back in her car she drove home. Parking outside her flat she rested her head on the steering wheel and cried. She could only think about what he did to her mum. His wife. This was the normal thing for her. Visit her dad, act like she didn't hate him for what he did, go home and cry. She just had to focus herself on work. It helped her to forget about what had happened in her past. She just had to focus on the future.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review. I love getting those e-mails.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is the chapter for the other new recruit. I'm going to be very busy in the next few weeks. I'll try and write some chapters but I probably wont be posting any for a few weeks. Sorry**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

John Sawyer got out of bed and instantly went to the bathroom to shave. He wasn't vain, he just hated stubble. He had no clue what time it was and he intended it to be that way. It had been so many years gone by and it still never got any better. He had his day planned out and he wasn't going to do anything other than what he planned. Well unless someone got critically injured at work and needed his help.

Walking into the cemetery, John walked over to the headstone reading:

_**In loving memory of Linda and Stephen Sawyer**_

_**Loving mother and father to John Sawyer**_

_**Taken away from us too soon on 15th June 2000**_

_**Forever in our hearts**_

Placing a bouquet of flowers down on the grave, John stood there for a while in silence just thinking, remembering the day they had died.

_Driving down the M4 on the way back to Cardiff from their Swansea holiday was the Sawyer family. Linda and Stephen and their 15 year old son John. They were driving carefully. Well Stephen was. They were driving behind a lorry, a lorry who's driver seemed to be having an argument with the bloke in the transit van next to him. Suddenly the van swerved towards the lorry smashing into it at such a force that it rolled onto its side. Stephen slammed his foot on the brakes but it wasn't enough. The car slammed into the overturned lorry and all three of them were injured. Stephen killed instantly. Linda and John both injured but Linda's state was critical. _

_John woke up to the sounds of bleeping machines and a bright white light. "Am I in heaven?" he muttered. "No sweetie your in hospital" a young blond nurse replied. "What happened to my mum and dad?" he asked remembering what had happened earlier that day. "I don't think it's my place to say.." the nurse began. "Please" interrupted John "I want you to tell me what happened to them" a tear falling from his eye. "I'm sorry. Your dad was killed at the scene and your mum passed away a few hours ago. We did everything we could to try and save her but it just wasn't enough, her injuries were too fatal. I'm so sorry" the nurse said. A tear escaping her eye._

Time had passed so quickly. Before he knew it, John had been standing there for 2 hours. He had only planned to be there for about a half hour. He walked down the path, slowing down when he saw his boss Ianto placing some flowers by a grave not far from his parents. Watching closely he saw a tear fall from his eye and heard him mutter "I'm so sorry for putting you through that. I know I say it every time I come but I am. I was selfish". John caught a glimpse at the name on the headstone. _**Lisa Hallett. **_He watched as Ianto turned and walked towards him, it was like he had always known he had been there. Together they walked back to their cars in silence, enjoying the company of each other through their moments of grief. Silently bidding goodbye to each other they got into their cars and drove. John to the hospital and Ianto back to the hub; they couldn't deal with two people having a day off.

Arriving at the hospital, John paid for 2 hours and walked up to one of the private rooms on floor 2. Saying hello to the nurses as he passed. Recognising some of them from when he used to work there. Knocking on the door and receiving a feeble "come in" he opened the door and walked in. Sitting in the chair by the window was a thin, frail old lady. "Hey nan" John smiled. The lady smiled back "John what a lovely surprise" she said "have you been to the cemetery?" she asked her mouth drooping to a sort of sad smile. "Yes. I've been. Its beautiful over there. I'll take you when you get out of here." John said smiling again.

2 months later, John was standing next to his parents grave. Next to the hole where his grandma was about to be laid to rest. She never got to see the peaceful cemetery or visit her daughter's grave on the anniversary before she died. She was all he had left and now she was gone. He only had his friends now. He didn't have many. Never that good at making friends. His closest friends were probably Gwen, Ianto and Sophie. Torchwood was like a family to him. They were his family now.

* * *

**There you go. I've made them both have sad background stories I know but I couldn't think of anything happy for their backgrounds. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short Chapter. Sorry I've been ill alot recently and I've been focusing on my early entry GCSE's. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ianto Jones woke to the sound of his alarm going off. Rolling over, groaning, he turned it off. It was too early. He forced himself out of bed like he did every morning, jumped in the shower, got out of the shower, shaved, picked out a suit and put it on (he picked what he knew was Jack's favourite combination this morning), he went into the kitchen and made breakfast which consisted of toast and coffee. He decided he was going to get a different blend of coffee so grabbed his keys and left to go to the supermarket.

Jack Harkness climbed out of the manhole and into his office. 5 hours of sleep. The most he'd slept in ages. He could hear someone in the Hub and as soon as he smelt the coffee he knew it was Ianto. He walked out of his office, nearly walking into the younger man who managed not to spill any of the heavenly brew. "Ianto. I'm.. sorry, I didn't see you there" Jack managed to stutter out, suddenly feeling very flustered at being so close to the man. "That's quite alright sir" Ianto said seemingly unphased by the closeness of their bodies as he stepped round Jack placing the mug of coffee on the desk before turning to walk out. He was stopped before he could leave by Jack. He was standing in the doorway not letting Ianto out. "Sir.. Can you please let me out?" Ianto asked politely. Jack just shook his head "and why not?" Ianto asked. "Because I need to do this" Jack said, putting his hands on either side of Ianto's face and kissing him. Ianto froze for a moment and then kissed Jack back. The kiss became increasingly passionate and soon Ianto was pressed against Jack's desk. It was obvious what both men wanted and they were in the middle of taking each other's clothes off when the sirens sounded and the cog door opened. Silently agreeing to finish what they started later, they got dressed and sat down in the office, just in time as Gwen came up to Jack's office just moments later.

"Hey Jack. Hey Ianto. Ianto I was wondering if there was any coffee being brewed?" Gwen asked. "Yeah it should still be hot I'll go pour you a cup" Ianto said standing up "No, no. It's okay. I'll go pour it. You two finish your conversation" she said winking at Ianto who blushed. Gwen seemed to know what had happened even though she hadn't been there. Ianto had had a conversation with her about how he was feeling the previous night. She told him to do what he thought was right. As usual, Jack had changed all that. He wondered what was going to happen between the two of them later that night. Well he was just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

**Our boys are back together :D . I'm taking a break from You Promised Jack for a while. As I said I've been ill alot recently and I've been focusing on my early entry GCSE's and the storys just vanished from my head, sorry. I'll try and get back to writing some chapters soon. But for now I'm writing a story based on Ianto Jones' teenage years. Please review this chapter.**

**Leanne x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter guys. First off thank you to DarkDancerKayla, happyiantofan, specialfrancine, been-CARLISLED, bbmcowgirl and Allons-y allonso for reviewing. I love you guys 3  
****  
Second. Well what can I say? I was in a funny mood today. I needed to smile. I wrote this and I smiled. I hope it makes you smile too.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ianto Jones woke up to the feeling of arms holding him. He looked over at the clock. 04:30. Too early, he smiled and went back to sleep, snuggling into Jack as Jack's arms subconsciously tightened around him as he did so. He dreamt about the night before. That night. They hadn't had sex, they had made love. They had laid there talking. Jack telling him about his travels with the Doctor. Ianto listening and telling him about James when Jack had asked. They had fallen asleep in each others arms with a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

Ianto woke up still with Jack's arm's around him, he stayed there watching Jack sleep.

* * *

Jack woke up to see the blue pools that were Ianto's eyes staring at him. "Morning" Jack smiled kissing Ianto. "Morning" Ianto smiled back "Sleep well?". Jack grinned, "Yeah. Most I've slept in ages. You have that affect on me" Ianto blushed at comment. "After all this time Ianto Jones, you still blush at comments like that" Jack said kissing Ianto once more. Ianto pulled away and got up. "Come on work to do" he said pulling on his boxers, he looked at Jack as he heard a childish moan. "What is it Jack?" he asked sighing as he knew what the answer would be "I liked you like that" Jack said in a childish tone before grinning at him. Ianto just rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed before walking over to Jack who was still laying on his bed and leaning down to kiss him. "Why don't I take you out for dinner later?" Jack asked smiling at Ianto. "That you be nice" Ianto said smiling back before kissing Jack again "I'm going to go home and change" he said. "Can't I come with you?" Jack asked, once again sounding like a young child. "I'll be an hour Jack. I think you can last that long" Ianto said before climbing out of the hole that was Jack's bedroom and walking out of the hub.

* * *

Ianto had returned to his flat after a particularly long day. They had had multiple aliens to deal with, one being a very angry Hoix in the local Tesco. Jack had left about an hour before to start their meal. He walked in an saw the candles alight on a nicely laid table, not long after he realised he could smell something cooking. It smelt nice too. He walked into the kitchen to see Jack in an apron cooking something whilst singing along to a song _"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now your in the world"_ he heard him sing and smiled. Walking up behind Jack and putting his arms round his waist, he chuckled as he felt the older man jump. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Ianto said still smiling. Jack turned around and kissed him. "I wasn't expecting you home yet" Jack said. "Gwen told me to go home. Refused to let me stay" Jack laughed at this. "Good girl Gwen. You probably would never have left. I would have had to eat this all on my own" he put on his best puppy dog face "I would have left" said Ianto defensively "even if I was worried you were going to serve me up something inedible" Jack drew in a gasp "I'm hurt" he said "I can feel my heart breaking this very moment" he put his hand on his heart and pretended to look upset. "You know I'm joking Jack" Ianto said kissing Jack once more. "I know" Jack grinned "I just like playing with you" Ianto raised his eyebrow "Not what I meant Ianto. Gosh I think I must have rubbed off on you" Ianto once again raised his eyebrow with an amused expression on his face, Jack laughed "What am I going to do with you?" he said. "Hmmm. Yes. What exactly?" Ianto winked as he walked away to get changed but not receiving a slap on the arse from Jack. Ianto walked into the bedroom. Surprised to see clothes already _neatly _laid out on the bed. Ianto laughed when he saw what Jack had laid out for him. Black skinny jeans and an ACDC t-shirt. Jack always like him in skinny jeans. Ianto got changed and walked out into the living room. "Sit at the table Ianto. Dinners nearly ready" Jack called. Ianto went and sat down at the table and waited silently. Not long after, Jack came into the room and placed to plates of spaghetti bolognese down on the table and sat down. They started eating "mmm Jack this is really nice" Ianto said. "See. You didn't need to worry about this being inedible" Jack said grinning. They sat there, eating and talking about the events of that day. Once they had finished, Jack took the plates out and brought out two bowls and placed them down. Ianto laughed when he saw what was in the bowl "Don't tell me you made this too Jack" he said. "The rest of its in the fridge" Jack said "you didn't think I would ask to make you dinner and not make tiramisu for you" he said. "Thank you for this Jack. It's been a really nice evening" Ianto said smiling, he noticed Jack had suddenly grown quiet. "Jack?" Jack looked up "what's wrong?" Ianto asked. "Nothing. Nothings wrong" Jack said. "You just seem. Quiet all of a sudden, that's all. Is something on your mind?" Jack looked up "Do you love me?" he asked quietly "Jack of course I love you. What made you ask that?" Ianto said, starting to worry. "Nothing. I just wanted to share something to share with you and I wanted to clarify that before I shared it with you". "Jack? Tell me. What is it that you want to share?" Jack got up and walked around the table. Coming to stand in front of Ianto who had turned slightly in his chair "I think you are the most amazing man in the world Ianto Jones" Jack said, smiling slightly at the blush that had started to appear on Ianto's cheeks. "You are kind, considerate, loving, caring and thoughtful. You make the most orgasmic coffee. I love your choice of revenge, just not when I'm on the receiving end of it." Jack chuckled at this. " I love how you look in a suit but I love it when you wear those jeans. Your just too gorgeous for words and too darn sexy" he winked "and heck your just amazing in bed" Ianto blushed "what I'm trying to say is... well... I can't live without you... I don't know how I'm going to cope when your... well I'm not going to think about that right now because I want to make the most of the time we have together and..." he produced a small box and got down on one knee. "Ianto Jones. Will you marry me?" Ianto sat there waiting for it to sink in. Did Jack just ask him to marry him? By the look on Jack's face – expectant of an answer – oh gosh, he did just ask him to marry him. And Ianto was just sitting there saying nothing. Oh god! Jack must think he didn't want to marry him. Say something Ianto! You know what you want to say, just say it! Ianto shook this voice out of his head and looked at Jack and smiled "There's nothing I want more" Jack grinned and kissed him slipping the ring on Ianto's finger as he did so. Jack pulled away after a while "sealed with a kiss" he grinned. "I can think of other ways we can seal this" Ianto said, a small smile appearing on his face. Jack grinned and pulled him up and kissed him once more.

They never made it to the bedroom.

* * *

**Okay. I wrote this when I was in a funny mood and needed to smile. I actually couldn't stop smiling when I came to write the proposal bit. **

**What did you guys think? Reviews make me happy :) **


End file.
